Breakout
by writers cog
Summary: A person from McGee's past comes back to haunt him, but maybe the peson gets more than they bargained for... Reviews and ideas are very welcome.


It was an overcast afternoon when, a letter came though the letterbox of a very unassuming person in there mid-30's. After they had opened the letter, their eyes lit up like a fireworks display while going through the Chinese new year. This was the chance that the person was looking for, finally their time to stand up and be counted. They had been cordially been invited to an esteemed "conference" "Here's hoping that this is the chance that I finally get noticed" they thought.

While driving through afternoon traffic Spencer ends up waking up from a daydream (as well as nearly killing everyone in the vehicle that he is in) feeling paranoid and very disillusioned. "What the hell do you think your doing? Having lunch with the kids while taking them to the carnival?" "My mind went on a little bit of a ponder, Sir" "Ponder, that's what living people do. Do that again and you as well as most the people in lunch hour traffic would be in the local morgue". After stopping off at a local diner, Hotchner gets a phone call "We've ended up getting a some information about dead body that's been found in Virginia, it seems as if the victim was an ex naval operative and the suspect knew what they where doing" Morgan ends up getting some info that they will need to work with n.c.i.s "Well, at least we have some back round on the suspect" . At the crime scene, Ziva was interviewing a witness, when Gibbs turns to Tony and says "Dinozzo, body facts" "It's dead boss" "Thanks for the understatement Tony" "Well done for that one McGee" "yeah what's got up your nose today then, elf lord?" "One of his old friends is coming to help us with this case, they are with the BAU" "I hope that they are good a good team 'cause, this ain't an open and shut case"

"How was last weekends matinee , Jethro?" from Ducky. "Went well but unexpected glitch on her side meant an early night for me" "there is always next date". After the body had been checked, the time of death was three to four hours before they had found it "The way that this one was murdered, the suspect is extremely clinical" "Is that bad or good for us Ducky?" "Hopefully good 'cause there hasn't been a death round here like this in awhile" Morgan said as he and the rest of the BAU were getting to the crime scene. The scene it's self was in a main town street at was starting to want to open their shops for business to start. "When's the BAU getting here?" McGee said "They should be here by the time get this body back to the labs"

An hour had gone by and team still hadn't arrived "Where are the others?" Tony says to Ziva as he was eating a small yogurt. Gibbs comes in with Rossi while having a conversation amongst themselves, Gibbs turns to Tony and says "To answer your question Tony, the others are in the meeting room. Director Vance is giving everyone the details of what happened "The vic was killed about 7 to 8a.m and it clear that the suspect has had army training". As the rest of the crew walked in Tony turns to Hotch and says "Nice suit, where did you get it? Wal-Mart I presume?" to that Prentiss said "Where did you get your teeth, cos if you keep talkin' like that you'll need to get them removed from a very small place" after which, Gibbs turns ands smacks Tony in the back of the head. "What was that one for, Boss?" "Well, you started it Dinozzo" after the formal how dos were out the way, Spencer turns to Ziva and asks "where is Timothy?" to which she replies "He's in the lab with Abby they may have something useful" "can I take a leave of absence to go and see him as well as meet Abby?" Gibbs turns to him and says "I'm going down myself if you would like to join me"

While being in the silver-looking metal elevator Reid turns to Gibbs "I've always been under the impression that this was a small building?" "As you know those things can and always are deceptive". Just as the two of them get to the lab, there's streams of birthday decorations hanging everywhere when McGee turned and got the shock of his life

Breakout


End file.
